


Look At Me the Way You Look at Diamonds

by Seiberwing



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dream Sequence, Flash Fic, M/M, Surreal, Unrequited Love, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiberwing/pseuds/Seiberwing
Summary: Flashfic inspired on twitter by the prompt "zenigata has dreams he's a treasure that lupin steals and he feels so warm being admired by lupin and he wakes up and thinks 'im sure this means nothing about me or my wants and desires'".
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Look At Me the Way You Look at Diamonds

His skin is made of bronze and gold. His eyes glitter with jewels and his fingertips are plated in ivory where they lay against his breast, folded like an Egyptian sarcophagus.

He cannot move, but it doesn't bother him. What bothers him are the people who pass by him on the other side of the glass, glancing at him with assessing looks and then moving on again. Always leaving him behind once they've seen their fill of him.

When they have vanished a night guard checks on him, more interested in the security system around him than in gazing into his ruby-lit eyes. When that man finally leaves him alone in the darkened museum, filled with other treasures, he feels aching lonely.

There is a stirring in the shadows on the ceiling. He strains to look upward and sees a spidery figure crawling around, suspended from thin cords as it descends. He tries to cry out, to alert the guard as the figure comes closer, but his mouth is sculpted shut.

All the careful security systems are whisked away with a few clever movements of the man's fingertips and then he is laid bare before the strange man. "Look at you," says the man with the wide, round eyes and dark hair. "So pretty. Do you want to come home with me?"

Panic begins to ease at the touch of the man's fingertips. The man is so warm, hot enough to shake the chill from his bronze skin. He almost melts into a shining puddle when the man tucks him into his jacket. "Comfy? There you go, beautiful. Let's get out of here."

They lift into the ceiling, and then to the roof, running underneath the stars he hasn't seen in so long. He is tucked into the strange man's arms and has never felt so adored, so wanted. He wants to tell the man that yes, he will go home happily with him, he will stay with him forever as long as this man keeps looking at him with those beautiful, perfect eyes. As long as the man wants him with a passion so hot that it melts bronze into ingots and makes rubies glow like fire, he is content to be stolen.

Zenigata wakes up. His skin is soft flesh, not metal, and the eyes he sees in the bathroom mirror are dull, watery things instead of rubies. His limbs have no trouble moving as he goes about his morning routine, sluggishly fitting himself into his clothes.

His skin is flesh, and yet somehow he still feels so cold.


End file.
